khairufandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Candler
Sara Candler is a character in the roleplay. Personality Before the bonding and using Amorette's magic, Sara was a kind, sweet and gentle person who cared about all people. She was cheerful, happy-go-lucky and always willing to lend a hand. She adored nature and all its beings, always hoping to journey outside of the clans to see the world. She did her best to keep a smile on everyone's faces and make their lives as comfortable as possible. She was also fascinated by magic, and had wished that she could use it. After becoming a Devil Hand and using the darkness magic too much, Sara slowly lost all her emotions until she became as apathetic and uncaring as the spirit, Amorette. Now she doesn't care about anything or anyone, and is too lazy to really attempt to feign any sort of emotion. She's also really blunt, speaking her mind without care for anyone's feelings and can actually insult someone and set them off this way. This is why she has no friends. Background Amorette was a woman from long ago, an apprentice to an assasin only known to her as "Mother". Legends say that "Mother" created her and the "family" that went out to kill. They were to pretend to be normal, but kill the target when the target's guard was down. Amorette merely did as she was told, killing people "Mother" deemed unworthy to live. The strong-looking ones survived, while children and weak-looking adults were killed. The townsfolk soon caught on and captured Amorette, who was about to murder a child. This caused Amorette to use her magic to escape, and flee the lands. She used her magic often, as she pleased, until her emotions were destroyed. In the town she was in, she was captured and burned at the stake for her 'witchery'. After her death, she was too lazy to pass on and became a Wraith due to it. This was merely the beginning of how she and Sara came to meet. Many years later, a migrating group of Swan Andrassi (plus her father, a Raven Andrassi) settled in Robinwood as to live amongst the humans. The couple there gave birth to Sara, who laughed instead of cried at birth. Like she was happy to be alive. Her parents loved her dearly, and raised her well. She learned how to transform into a bird and everything that came with being an Andrassi. Despite the stigma around using unnatural weaponry, Sara couldn't help but be intrigued by them. The first thing she saw was a metal gauntlet that had claws, and wanted it. Sara decided to get it when she had enough money, because of her high interest in unnatural weaponry. Growing up in Robinwood was difficult at times, seeing as the tournament was the only time the town was alive. Her parents worked in Khairu City as a maid and butler respectively to bring home money to put food on the table. Sara didn't mind, as she had the rest of the Swan Andrassi that came with her parents to play with as a child. They'd tried not to fall in love outside of the tribes, but ended up creating Unclean children. Her parents had wanted to murder these children, and Sara protected them. This caused her father to rip her wings off and scar her forehead with the mark for Unclean, saying she was no child of theirs for protecting an Unclean. This was what caused Sara to run away from home, bleeding, and enter Mystic Hills to hide in an abandoned and ruined house and try to recover from her wounds. This was where she met Amorette. The spirit had no care, and didn't really care about Sara. She just wanted to live in the house and not have to deal with anyone. Determined to change Amorette's mind, Sara stayed and spent time with her. After a long while, Amorette and Sara bonded because Amorette was bored. This was what changed Sara completely. Instead of retaining her old look, the transformation had changed her to what Amorette looked like before her death, but with a metal gauntlet on her right arm that looked iexactly/i like the. Amorette had expressed nothing but a "cool", and so the two set off. Years passed, and the two were basically neutral through it all with the arm merely reacting every so often. On her twentieth birthday, the arm transformed into a purple one, a Devil Hand. Usually, a Devil Hand would go through hell due to their spirit, but Amorette didn't even care. It wasn't like she could've stopped it, so why would she bother? After finding out Amorette's magic, Sara started to use it to aid her in battle. She didn't start to feel her emotions dying until it was too late and they were dead already. This changed Sara's personality drastically. She became like Amorette in personality, and basically took up residence in the town she'd come to. Five years later, she signed up for the tournament out of boredom and doesn't really care about the outcome of it. Summary Powers & Abilities Equipment Trivia * Sara's voice claim is Mela Lee. * Looked a lot different before the bonding. * Still carries the 'Unclean' scar her father marked her with on her forehead, but it's hidden by her bangs. * Sara's faceclaim is Two from Drakengard 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Hand Category:Lyris Katrea